The project is intended to accurately correlate diseases of the heart with the quantitative analysis of the electrocardiographic wave forms so that in the future the diagnosis of heart disease will be aided by the digital computer analysis of the ECG using this method. It is further intended to refine the application of computer facilities to this problem in order to develop as complete an automatic method of ECG interpretation as is practicable.